


The Magic of Treacle Tart

by crocogirly



Series: Harry Potter & Kuroko no Basket oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Grief, M/M, One Shot, Treacle Tart, i can't think of more tags, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocogirly/pseuds/crocogirly
Summary: Harry Potter stricken with grief after the loss of Sirius runs away from Hogwarts and his friends. He ends up at Yosen High School in Akita where he meets a boy who has an obsession with sweets and his treacle tart. Who knew that the theft of his treacle tart could lead to something good?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Murasakibara Atsushi
Series: Harry Potter & Kuroko no Basket oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584706
Comments: 18
Kudos: 225





	The Magic of Treacle Tart

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at a one-shot that isn't connected to another story that I already have written. I hope that the flow of the story is alright and that it makes sense. XD I have tried to give enough information as the story develops. But I guess that some background information could be that Voldemort was defeated for good at the battle at the Ministry. Harry was so overwhelmed by grief and pressure that he left Hogwarts and the British Wizarding World behind.
> 
> This is my first try to write a malexmale pairing without genderbending one of the characters. So I apologize if it's a little awkward. Also, this is your warning. If you don't like the pairing then I won't be offended if you don't read it! You can safely turn back now. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroko no Basket! The rightful owners are JK Rowling and Fujimaki Tadatoshi!

It was a nice day with a blue sky and sun despite the cold wind that played with his hair. At least it wasn’t snowing. 

“Come on, Ry-chin,” Atsushi said pulling at his hand. 

Harry chuckled and quickened his steps slightly in response. 

“Calm down, Atsushi,” Harry said. “We’ll be there soon enough. Are you excited about seeing your friends again?” 

“Yes,” Atsushi nodded, “and it’s Kuro-chin’s birthday.” 

Harry nodded, “are you sure it’s okay for me to come?” 

He felt a momentarily flash of uncertainty as he glanced up at his boyfriend. He had not met any of Atsushi’s former teammates yet, and Atsushi had decided that today was the day they were going to meet him. 

“Of course,” Atsushi said. “They will love Ry-chin.” 

Harry wasn’t so sure but he nodded and didn’t protest anymore. He knew that meeting your boyfriend’s friends were an expected part of being in a relationship so he bit back his worries and kept walking with Atsushi. 

_-Flashback-_

_It had only been a few days since he had started the new school and so far Harry had managed to avoid the curious students. He had even managed to find a secluded spot underneath some trees outside to have his lunch. Even though he was good at avoiding everyone he still felt overwhelmed just being in the classroom during class and yet feeling so alone. So…invisible. _

_But wasn’t that what he wanted? A voice in his mind whispered. To be alone? To be invisible? After everything that had happened with Voldemort being killed for good (finally), everyone knowing he hadn’t lied about Voldemort being back, him being back to being a hero, Sirius dying..?_

_He winced as the face of Sirius flashed through his mind again and his heart lurched painfully. A pressing sensation in his chest as tears sprung to his eyes… _

_“This is soooo good!” A voice suddenly interrupted and Harry’s head snapped up to stare at the large form of a boy with purple hair and violet eyes. He was licking his lips and looking down at Harry now. “Did you make that?” _

_Harry blinked and looked to the box that should have held the treacle tart that he had made during club hours the day before, but now was empty. _

_“You…you…” Harry wasn’t sure what to say. He had eaten his treacle tart? “You ate my treacle tart?!” _

_The boy just nodded and smiled, “you didn’t look like you were going to eat it and you didn’t answer when I asked you so I ate it.” _

_Harry stared at him. “Why…” _

_“It was delicious,” the boy continued. “Did you make that?” _

_“Yes, I did,” Harry said falling back to lean against the tree again. “And now you ate it.” _

_He was too tired to be angry. He just felt…empty. _

_“You’re really good!” The boy exclaimed. “Do you have more?” _

_ _Harry glanced at him and saw the excited look on his face and how hopeful his smile was as he looked at Harry. Something inside of him softened and he sighed. He pulled out his last box out of his bag and pushed it over to him. It wasn’t like he was hungry, after all… _ _

__

_Harry watched as the boy, he would be tempted to call him giant if not for the fact that he knew Hagrid and even this boy wasn’t anywhere near as tall as him, ate with such happiness and obvious delight. _

__

_“You’re in my class, aren’t you?” He asked suddenly and Harry blinked at the sudden question. “The new kid.” _

__

_Harry frowned. He was? Oh, yeah, maybe he was… Harry couldn’t really say who was in his class or not yet. He hadn’t really talked to anyone yet. _

__

_“Yes, I’m Potter Harry,” Harry said. _

__

_“Ry-chin,” the boy nodded. “I like it. I’m Murasakibara Atsushi.” _

__

_“Ry-chin?” Harry frowned. _

__

_“Mm,” Atsushi nodded and smiled. “I’ll see you later, Ry-chin.” _

__

_-End flashback-_

__

__

“You coming?” Atsushi whined impatiently. “You’re slow today, Ry-chin.” 

__

“Sorry, Atsushi,” Harry smiled. “I guess I am a little nervous about meeting your friends.” 

__

“Why?” Atsushi asked. “They’re nice. Well, Kuro-chin is nice. Aka-chin is scary, but he’s fixed now. Mine-chin is rash and a basketball idiot. Kise-chin is overdramatic. Midorima-chin is superstitious and pretends he doesn’t care but he does. Momoi-chin is also nice but can be a little loud.” 

__

Harry blinked at the short summary of his friends and snorted. 

__

“Okay, okay,” Harry said. “I just want them to like me because you care about them.” 

__

Atsushi stopped and turned toward Harry with a frown on his face. Harry shifted on his feet and opened his mouth to say something but his words were lost when Atsushi pulled at his hand and Harry had to take a step forward in order to prevent falling and almost crashed into Atsushi. Whose arms circled Harry and hugged him closer. Harry hid his face against Atsushi’s chest (stupid boy who was taller than him) and inhaled the familiar scent. 

__

“Ry-chin is the best,” Atsushi said and Harry could feel how his chest rumbled as he spoke. “Ry-chin will be fine and I will protect Ry-chin.” 

__

Harry smiled slightly and allowed his boyfriend’s words and warmth to calm him down. 

__

“You will, huh?” Harry asked leaning back slightly so he could look up at Atsushi. 

__

“Yes,” Atsushi said calmly and bent down while Harry angled his face better so he was ready when soft yet slightly chapped lips met his own and responded to the kiss while pressing closer to the strong body of his boyfriend. 

__

__

_-Flashback-_

__

_ “Oi!” Harry yelped when he suddenly found himself picked up and thrown over a shoulder. “What are you doing?!” _

__

_He kicked and tried to get free but strong arms held him steady and didn’t seem to notice his struggles. He was aware of his classmates pausing what they were doing in order to stare at him. _

__

_“Calm down,” Atsushi said. “You’re going to hurt yourself, Ry-chin.” _

__

_“What? I’m going to…?!” Harry asked in disbelief. “Put me down, Murasakibara-san!” _

__

_“No,” Atsushi said. _

__

_Harry considered using magic to get free but it would be too much of a hassle and he was sure that the Japanese Ministry would not appreciate him using magic like that, even if he was emancipated and could use magic without worrying about the trace. _

__

_Harry ignored the staring students as Atsushi carried him through the halls and up the stairs with forced calm and refused to blush as he felt the strong arm around him and the warmth and muscles that were holding him up. Finally, they got to the roof and Harry scrambled away from Atsushi when he put Harry back down at his feet. He didn’t even look sorry… _

__

_“Atsushi,” a new voice sighed. “What have I said about carrying someone?” _

__

_Harry looked around to find another boy sitting on a bench close by and Harry wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed him right away. He was calm and had slick black hair with dark grey eyes with his left eye covered by his hair. _

__

_“Not to,” Atsushi pouted. _

__

_“Then why did you do it?” the other boy sighed. _

__

_“Ry-chin would have hidden away again and I wanted him to come with me,” Atsushi sulked. _

__

_Harry stared at him and then over at the other boy wondering if he should just leave and if Atsushi would allow him to… But why should that stop him? Why was he still there? Harry was unable to answer these questions leaving him confused. _

__

_“Ah, excuse me,” the new boy said when he noticed Harry looking. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya. I’m a second year.” _

__

_“Potter Harry,” Harry said wearily. “I’m a first-year.” _

__

_“You’re in Atsushi’s class, right?” Tatsuya asked. _

__

_“Guess so,” Harry said with a small frown. “I didn’t know that was reason enough to be kidnapped at lunch.” _

__

_ _“I didn’t kidnap you,” Atsushi denied. “Ry-chin is just stubborn.” _ _

_ __ _

_Harry stared at him in disbelief. Again. What… _

_ __ _

_“Atsushi,” Tatsuya sighed giving him a look before looking back at Harry and smiled easily. “Well, since you’re here, why don’t you join us for lunch?” _

_ __ _

_-End Flashback-_

_ __ _

_ __ _

“What are you thinking about?” Atsushi asked having pulled back from the kiss and was now looking at him closely. 

_ __ _

“Other than you kissing me?” Harry asked with a small smirk. 

_ __ _

“Ry-chin taste good,” Atsushi shrugged and Harry blushed. 

_ __ _

“Well, I was thinking about the first time you kidnapped me for lunch,” Harry said. 

_ __ _

“I didn’t kidnap Ry-chin,” Atsushi scowled. “Ry-chin was just being stubborn.” 

_ __ _

“Ah-ha,” Harry snorted. “I call picking someone up and taking them to somewhere without their consent for kidnapping.” 

_ __ _

Atsushi pouted and Harry couldn’t help but smile and stretched up so he could press a kiss to Atsushi’s cheek. 

_ __ _

“I’m glad you did,” Harry smiled. 

_ __ _

Atsushi smiled the way Harry loved and hugged him again. 

_ __ _

“Come on,” Atsushi said. “Now we’re really going to be late.” 

_ __ _

Harry nodded and followed. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_-Flasback-_

_ __ _

_ “You know, you could talk during our lunches,” Tatsuya commented. _

_ __ _

_Harry shrugged but didn’t say anything. He was not feeling like talking and even though Atsushi continued to kidnap him every lunch break and bring him to the roof Harry didn’t talk much. _

_ __ _

_“Ry-chin is shy,” Atsushi said between bites. _

_ __ _

_“I’m not,” Harry denied frowning up at the taller boy. Even sitting he was at least a head taller than him… it wasn’t fair. _

_ __ _

_Atsushi smiled and Harry realised that he had talked. Harry scowled and looked down at his food again and continued to eat. _

_ __ _

_ __ _

_“Where are you from?” Tatsuya asked one day. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“England,” Harry said. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Where in England?” Atsushi asked. “And did you learn to cook treacle tart there?” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry glanced over at Atsushi who was again eating the treacle tart that Harry had brought. And again he was looking like it was the best thing in the world. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“I grew up in Surry,” Harry finally said. “And no, I did not learn to cook it there. My best friend’s mother taught me one summer I stayed with him and his family. It’s my favourite dessert so I wanted to learn how to make it.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Your best friend?” Atsushi asked. _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry didn’t answer. His mind was back at Hogwarts and his friends… how he missed them but at the same time, they reminded him of everything he had lost. Their looks of concern, of worry, of pity… He just couldn’t take it. So he had left. He pushed back the guilt he felt for leaving without letting them know._

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_“It’s your own fault, you know,” Tatsuya commented drowsily from his spot on the bench, the empty bento box beside him. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“How is getting kidnapped every break for two weeks my fault?” Harry asked incredulously. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“You fed him,” Tatsuya said like it was obvious. _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry stared. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“No, he ate my treacle tart without me knowing,” Harry denied. _

_ _ __ _ _

_Tatsuya just arched a brow at him before leaning back and staring up at the sky. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“You gave him the rest of it, though,” Tatsuya pointed out. “And you keep giving him your food now. Face it, Potter-san, you fed him and now you’re stuck with him.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry frowned and looked over at Atsushi who was walking back to them having left to buy some more crisps. The tall boy was already eating it and looked both lazy and at ease in a way that Harry had never seen before. Harry felt something stir in his gut as he watched Atsushi and wondered what the other boy could possibly see in someone like him? _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_“How tall are you?” the question slipped out before Harry could stop it. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Hm?” Atsushi looked down at Harry with a look that almost seemed pleased. “6,10.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry nodded and took another bite of his food. He rolled his eyes when he saw the pleading eyes from Atsushi and pulled out a second box that contains the sticky toffee pudding. He then gave Atsushi a spoon so he could eat it more easily. All the while ignoring the knowing look from Tatsuya. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“You should come and watch our game this weekend,” Tatsuya suggested after a while. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Game?” Harry asked looking between them. “What game?” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Both Atsushi and Tatsuya gave him a look that seemed to question his intelligence. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“What game?” Tatsuya asked. “You…you don’t know?” _

_ __ _

_“Know what?” Harry frowned. _

_ __ _

_“Basketball, Harry-san,” Tatsuya said (having switched over to use his first name a while ago). “We are both on the basketball team.” _

_ __ _

_“Oh,” Harry said feeling kind of stupid. He probably should have known that. “I see. Is it fun?” _

_ __ _

_He missed quidditch. He missed flying, so he could see the appeal of a sport. It was also a reason for why he hadn’t looked up another sport. He thought he would be tempted to go out flying if he watched a sport. And right now…everytime he looked at the firebolt he thought about Sirius and that hurt so much that it threatened to overpower him completely. _

_ __ _

_“No,” Atsushi said interrupting Harry’s thoughts. “It’s easy, but it’s not fun.” _

_ __ _

_Tatsuya had a tight look on his face but smiled when Harry glanced at him. _

_ __ _

_“It’s the best sport there is,” Tatsuya said. “You should come and watch.” _

_ __ _

_“Maybe,” Harry said trying to ignore the curiosity that flickered inside of him. He wasn’t supposed to care… _

_ __ _

_-End flashback-_

_ __ _

_ __ _

They reached the street court now and Harry could see a group of teens standing to the side talking and he saw the smiles on their faces. He again felt a wave of nerves but pushed it down the best he could and focused on the boy beside him. He wanted Harry to meet them so he would. 

_ __ _

“Ah, Murasakibara-cchi!” A blond boy was the first who noticed them and grinned as he greeted Atsushi. “You’re late!” 

_ __ _

“Kise-chin,” Atsushi said. 

_ __ _

“Murasakibara,” a boy with maroon hair said turning around and Harry held back a flinch at the red eyes. 

_ __ _

“Aka-chin,” Atsushi nodded. 

_ __ _

Harry swallowed as he felt the eyes on him but he stood back as Atsushi greeted the others and waited for him to be ready to introduce Harry. 

_ __ _

_ __ _

_-Flashback-_

_ __ _

_ “You’re part of a group called Generation of Miracles?” Harry asked sitting down beside Atsushi. _

_ __ _

_Atsushi looked up surprised before he smiled and reached out to ruffle Harry’s hair. _

_ __ _

_“Oi, stop it,” Harry complained. “My hair is messy enough.” _

_ __ _

_“I like Ry-chin’s hair,” Atsushi said. “You came to me?” _

_ __ _

_Harry scowled trying to hide the blush in his cheeks because yes. He had sought out Atsushi on his own. He wasn’t sure why, but he was curious and after having been to the Yosen basketball match this weekend he had heard others talk about how Atsushi was part of the Generation of Miracles. _

_ __ _

_“So?” Harry asked. “Generation of Miracles? What is it?” _

_ __ _

_Atsushi looked away and for a moment had a sad look on his face before he blanked it out. Harry noticed but didn’t comment on it. _

_ __ _

_“It’s what they called my teammates and me from middle school,” Atsushi finally answered. “We were called that because we were the strongest players. No one could beat us. We won everything and are better than everyone.” _

_ __ _

_Harry looked at him and could see that Atsushi clearly believed that. Better than everyone? _

_ __ _

_“They said there were five of you,” Harry said. _

_ __ _

_“Six,” Atsushi corrected with a faraway look on his face. “But Kuro-chin is often forgotten by others because he is almost invisible.” _

_ __ _

_Invisible… Harry thought. “That’s sad.” _

_ __ _

_Atsushi looked at him. “Yes. Kuro-chin is one of us, though. Even if he has that annoying way of playing basketball.” _

_ __ _

_Harry picked up on the protectiveness and loyalty in Atsushi’s voice and wondered what kind of person this ‘Kuro-chin’ was. He most certainly was not jealous over the fondness he picked up in Atsushi’s voice. Absolutely not._

_ __ _

_“As long as you remember that he is one of you I am sure he is glad,” Harry said. _

_ __ _

_Atsushi glanced at him with a surprised look before he smiled slightly. _

_ __ _

_“Tell me about your friends?” Harry wasn’t sure what had him asking. He shouldn’t ask that. He wasn’t supposed to care, but he was…curious. _

_ __ _

_“Aka-chin was our Captain,” Atsushi said after a pause. “He is scary now and is always right. He always wins.” _

_ __ _

_Harry arched a brow but didn’t say anything. _

_ __ _

_“Mine-chin is…an idiot that loves basketball but hates it too because he is too good. He is Kuro-chin’s best friend, but they don’t talk much now because Mine-chin is stupid.” _

_ __ _

_Again, Harry remained silent as he looked at Atsushi. _

_ __ _

_“Midorima-chin is calm and doesn’t say much. He is very superstitious and has his lucky items with him everywhere. It’s annoying.” _

_ __ _

_Great, another one who was into divination, Harry thought. But he guessed that for a muggle he was probably not as bad as Lavender or Parvati. _

_ __ _

_“Kise-chin is a model and always had fangirls after him disrupting practices and making Aka-chin mad. He would try to get Kuro-chin to pass to him but Kuro-chin would mostly pass to Mine-chin.” _

_ __ _

_Harry shivered slightly at the mention of fangirls. He really didn’t envy the other boy them. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“And I already told you about Kuro-chin,” Atsushi said. _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry nodded, “why didn’t you go to the same school?” _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Aka-chin said that we needed to go to different schools so we could challenge each other,” Atsushi shrugged. “Aka-chin said we would see which one of us is the best.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry nodded but didn’t ask anything else. He noticed the sadness in Atsushi’s eyes and knew he had pressed too much already. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Here,” Harry said and opened a box with another treacle tart. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“You made more?!” Atsushi beamed and Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the smile and instantly looked away but pushed the box toward him. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“I had some leftovers,” Harry said uncomfortably. _

_ _ __ _ _

_-End flashback-_

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

“Who are you?” 

_ _ __ _ _

Harry blinked as he came out of his memories and realised that Atsushi had finished greeting his friends and the attention was now on him. 

_ _ __ _ _

“Potter Harry,” Harry said as calmly as he could under the searching red eyes. Why did he have to have red eyes? It reminded him too much of Voldemort… 

_ _ __ _ _

“My boyfriend,” Atsushi said. “I wanted Aka-chin to meet him.” 

_ _ __ _ _

Harry felt both warmth of being so easily and naturally claimed in a way that had no note of embarrassment or shame and exasperation over the blunt way Atsushi said it clearly stunning his friends. 

_ _ __ _ _

“Bo-boy-boyfriend?!” A tall blue-haired boy exclaimed with wide eyes. 

_ _ __ _ _

“Eh?!” Kise yelped almost falling over in shock. 

_ _ __ _ _

Harry glanced at Atsushi who nodded and didn’t look perturbed or anything as he looked at his friends and reached over to take Harry’s hand in his. Harry immediately closed his hand around the larger one and kept his head held high as he met the eyes of Atsushi’s friends. 

_ _ __ _ _

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, Murasakibara,” the red-haired one said coolly with a look at Atsushi before looking back at Harry. “Akashi Seijuro, pleased to meet you, Potter-san.” 

_ _ __ _ _

The words were polite but Harry picked up on the underlying threat and swallowed as he nodded back. 

_ _ __ _ _

“Aomine Daiki,” the blue-haired one said with a curious look in his blue eyes. 

_ _ __ _ _

“Kise Ryota,” the blond one said with a wide grin clearly over his shock now. “Nice to meet you!” 

_ _ __ _ _

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” a quiet voice said and Harry jumped slightly as the boy had appeared out of nowhere. Had he been there the whole time? “It’s nice to meet you, Potter-san.” 

_ _ __ _ _

Harry looked at him curiously but smiled and nodded. 

_ _ __ _ _

“Midorima Shintaro,” the last boy said and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Nice to meet you.” 

_ _ __ _ _

“And I’m Momoi Satsuki,” the only girl there smiled her pink hair reminded Harry of Tonks. Her eyes were sharp though. “I can’t believe that Muk-kun has a boyfriend! So cute!” 

_ _ __ _ _

Harry knew he was blushing. He just knew it. The others laughed lightly and Atsushi just smiled and pulled Harry closer so he could feel the warmth from his body against his own. 

_ _ __ _ _

“It’s nice to meet you,” Harry said. “Atsushi has told me a lot about you all. And happy birthday, Kuroko-kun.” 

_ _ __ _ _

Harry looked over at Kuroko who looked a little surprised to be singled out but he smiled and thanked him in a quiet voice. 

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_-Flashback-_

_ _ __ _ _

_ “Why do you play basketball if you don’t like it?” Harry asked one day. The question had burned in him for a while now and Harry couldn’t ignore it anymore. It had been weeks since Harry had first watched Atsushi play. Since then he had seen him play a couple of more times. Though, it was getting harder to say that it was just because he was curious anymore. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Because I hate losing more than I hate to practice and play,” Atsushi shrugged. “It’s so easy.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry could understand that in a way. He found quidditch easy and he had only lost once (and that was because of the Dementors), but he still loved the game. It hadn’t made him bitter the way that it had done to Atsushi and Harry hated that. He hated to see the way Atsushi frowned or looked so detached on the basketball court. Atsushi was meant to be smiling… _

_ _ __ _ _

_“What are you making?” Atsushi asked stopping more questions from Harry and changing the subject. Harry allowed it. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Chocolate cookies,” Harry said as he finished the first tray and placed it in the oven. _

_ _ __ _ _

_Atsushi had taken to showing up during the cooking club that Harry had joined when starting the school. He had been told he needed to join a club so the cooking club had seemed to be the easiest since he already knew how to cook (thanks to the Dursley’s), and they had a spot open. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Smells delicious,” Atsushi said and Harry could practically see his mouth water as he stared at the second tray that he had started to fill with the cookie dough. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“You’ll get your share,” Harry said smiling slightly and noticed Atsushi blink before he stared at Harry with a funny look on his face. Harry shifted on his feet and looked away before looking back to find Atsushi still staring. “What? Is there something on my face?” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Atsushi blinked again and, was that a blush in his cheeks, looked away. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“No,” he said and looked back at the cookie dough. “Ry-chin was smiling.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry stilled. He had smiled, hadn’t he? He had caught himself doing that more often lately and most of the time it was because he was in the company of the very boy that was now beside him. That…that was…not good, was it? He wasn’t supposed to get close to anyone… _

_ _ __ _ _

_“I like it when Ry-chin smiles.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Why are you glaring?” Harry asked looking up at Atsushi. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“I’m not glaring,” Atsushi denied looking away from Harry. _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry blinked confused as he shook his head and turned his attention back to his cake. He was making a caramel cake and it was almost finished. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Who are they?” Atsushi suddenly asked. _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry glanced up at him and blinked as he spotted the glare again and saw him looking over at Yamamura Ami and Maki. Harry looked back at Atsushi. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Yamamura Ami and her twin sister Maki,” Harry said. “They’re in second year. I think they’re in the same class as Himuro.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Why were they talking with you?” Atsushi frowned. _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry frowned confused and looked over at the girl again who was giggling about something and waved at him when they saw him looking. He looked away again and back at Atsushi who was glaring at them again. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“They asked for help on their cake,” Harry said confused. “Why are you glaring again?” _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Hm,” Atsushi hummed. “I don’t like it.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry blinked. “Eh? Why?” _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Just don’t,” Atsushi said simply. “What are you making?” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry shook his head at the change of subject and felt bewildered as Atsushi stepped closer than normal and looked down at the form that Harry had just put the cake batter in. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Caramel cake,” Harry said. _

_ _ __ _ _

_“Looks good,” Atsushi said. “Can I have some?” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Harry smiled and shook his head, “why do you even ask? You know you will end up eating most of it.” _

_ _ __ _ _

_Atsushi grinned and ruffled Harry’s hair making Harry blush and swat the hand away. _

_ _ __ _ _

_-End flashback-_

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Harry smiled as he watched Atsushi play basketball with his friends and for the first time since Harry had met him and seen him play basketball it looked like he was truly having fun. The smile on his face was not to mistaken and Harry felt a new kind of warmth fill him as he watched his boyfriend stop Aomine from scoring. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“You don’t play basketball, Potter-san?” Momoi asked. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Harry glanced over at her and smiled slightly. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“No,” Harry said. “I never played before I met Atsushi. I played a few times with him and Tatsuya, but nothing serious. I’m not good enough for the team or anything like that.” 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“I see;” Momoi said. “But you like it?” 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Harry nodded, “I do.” 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

It was nothing like quidditch of course, but he liked it. Especially when Atsushi was playing. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_-Flashback-_

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Harry was looking at a picture of Sirius and for the first time the feeling in his chest didn’t feel as overwhelming or heavy. It was still enough to make his chest hurt and the wish of seeing his godfather and talk to him again was still there, but Harry could tell that something was a little different._

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“Who’s that?” _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Harry jumped and looked up to see Atsushi standing there looking down at the picture (luckily it had been spelled so it was not moving). _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“My godfather,” Harry said looking back at the man on the picture. “Sirius Black.” _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“Where is he?” Atsushi asked dropping his bag down beside Harry and sat down beside him. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Harry stilled and the stab to his heart hurt but it didn’t overpower him as it had before. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“He’s…dead,” Harry said. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Atsushi’s eyes widened and he looked at Harry. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“Oh, I’m sorry,” Atsushi said._

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“Not your fault,” Harry mumbled. It was his. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“When did he die?” Atsushi asked after a pause. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Harry wasn’t sure why he kept answering his questions. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“In June,” Harry said his voice thick. “I…Just before I transferred over to Yosen.” _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_It had been. He had started Yosen at the end of July, had taken some courses to catch up while the others had a summer holiday and were ready to meet the class when they came back in August. Now it was November and he had been at the school for months. It felt both long and short at the same time. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“Ry-chin is sad,” Atsushi said sadly. “I don’t like it when Ry-chin is sad.” _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Harry blinked and glanced over at Atsushi who was looking sad himself and Harry wondered why he would look like that? Why would he…Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. Atsushi shouldn’t look like that, he should be smiling. Like he did when eating cake or sweets. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“I’m fine, Murasakibara,” Harry said. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_Atsushi looked at him with a frown and then he scowled. He got to his feet and Harry wondered if he had offended him or something. He yelped a little startled when a hand suddenly grabbed his and Harry was pulled off the bench he had been sitting on. _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_“Oi, Murasakibara!” Harry exclaimed. “What…where are you taking me?” _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _He didn’t get an answer so he followed quietly. He was surprised to find himself at the gym. No one was there and Harry turned to look at Atsushi. _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_“Well?” Harry said resignedly. “Why did you kidnap me this time?” _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_“Ry-chin is being silly again,” Atsushi said. “We’re going to play basketball.” _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_“Eh?” Harry said. “Why?” _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_“Because Ry-chin is sad and I don’t have sweets,” Atsushi said with a small pout. “You did say you wanted to learn more about basketball and I will teach you.” _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_Harry stared at him for a moment before he smiled and grabbed the basketball. He had commented on wanting to try to play basketball a couple of days ago when talking with Tatsuya. He hadn’t thought that Atsushi had paid attention to him, though, nor did he expect him to offer to teach him because Harry had seen the way he disliked basketball. _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_-End flashback-_

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“How did the two of you meet?” Kise asked curiously looking between Harry and Atsushi. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“We’re in the same class,” Atsushi shrugged. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“You attend Yosen?” Kise asked. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “I transferred over at the end of July.” 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“Transferred?” Midorima asked. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“From Scotland,” Harry said looking down before looking back at them. “I went to a boarding school there, but for different reasons decided to try something new.” 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“So school in a country on the other side of the world was something new?” Momoi asked. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“Guess so,” Harry shrugged. “I looked at the options and thought this was the best one.” 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“Huh,” Aomine said looking at him curiously. “And you don’t play basketball at all?” 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

Harry felt his lips twitch at the incredulous tone in the other boy’s voice. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“That’s right,” Harry said. “We didn’t have a basketball team at my old school.” 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“Strange,” Aomine said. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“But Muk-kun has been teaching him some basketball, right?” Momoi said. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“A little,” Harry nodded. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“He’s good,” Atsushi said reaching over to grab a bag of sweets. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“For Murasakibara-cchi to say that…” Kise said and looked at Harry. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“He’s just being nice,” Harry said. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“I’m not so sure,” Akashi spoke up and stepped forward. He had been staying in the background just observing everything and not taking part in the conversation until now. Harry wasn’t sure what to think about the former Captain of Teiko, but he knew that he was the one Atsushi respected the most. “Play with us.” 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

Harry blinked and looked around and saw the others looking curious and nodded their heads. 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“I…I don’t want to intrude,” Harry said. “I know you’re here to play again and catch up… I just came because Atsushi wanted me to meet his friends.” 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

“Play with us,” Akashi repeated. “I’m curious to see what you can do, Potter-san.” 

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_-Flashback-_

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_Harry found that he had a natural way of handling the ball and had good control over the ball as he dribbled and tried to get past Atsushi. Atsushi didn’t really need to move much and didn’t seem to have much trouble stopping Harry from shooting. Harry tried to use dribble the ball faster and the ball slipped from his hands. Tatsuya who was watching from the side picked up the ball and tossed it back to Harry._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“That was good,” Tatsuya said. “You just have to get better control of the ball.” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“You don’t need to flatter me,” Harry grumbled. “I suck.” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“No, you are good;” Tatsuya said. “You just have to practice.” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“It was alright,” Atsushi yawned. “But can’t we go eat now?” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry frowned at him and then smiled. He was used to being naturally good at quidditch. He rarely needed the extra training that Oliver put them through because it came so naturally for him to find the snitch._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“One more time,” Harry said and Atsushi sighed. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Fine,” Atsushi said. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry smiled again and Atsushi smiled back spotting it. Harry wasn’t sure why he almost always smiled when he saw Harry smile. Or why Harry had started to feel his stomach flutter when spotting the unguarded smile from Atsushi. It was confusing. He was unaware of Tatsuya watching them both with a small smile on his face. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry picked up the ball again and started again. He tried to use his speed and managed to keep control of the ball this time as he challenged Atsushi. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Okay, try shooting,” Tatsuya said when they stopped the dribbling and Harry had managed to get past Atsushi once. It bugged Harry that he had only managed to do it once, but Atsushi made it clear that he was tired of it and Harry didn’t want to push too much._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Okay,” Harry said breathing faster than normal._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry walked to the free-throw line and caught the ball when Atsushi threw it to him. Harry looked at the hoop. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Try to calm your breathing and shoot,” Tatsuya said. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry nodded and did. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_He missed. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_He tried again and again, but the ball just wouldn’t go in. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Wait,” Atsushi said and Harry jumped realising that the taller boy was right behind him. So close… “Like this.” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Strong arms went around Harry and hands grabbed his arms and guided him so he got into what Harry assumed was the correct shooting position. He was more aware of the heath and strength of the body behind him and fought the blush that was creeping up his neck. It got worse when he spotted the smirk on Tatsuya’s face, but did his best to ignore it._<7p> 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Try it like this,” Atsushi whispered into his ear having bent down so Harry could feel his breath against his ear and chin. Then he stepped back and Harry felt the loss. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Okay,” Harry said managing to keep his voice steady. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry tried and he made it._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yes!” Harry cheered and pumped his hand up in the air. “I did it!” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_-End flashback-_

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Playing against some of the best basketball players in their generation had Harry realise that he was miles away from being on their level and that they had to be kept back in order for him to have a chance at all to keep up with them. But it was fun. Surprisingly so. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Here!” Harry caught the ball from Kise and faced Aomine who was ready to stop him. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry dribbled and tried to remember how he had gotten past Atsushi and how Aomine had moved earlier. It was almost as watching for the snitch… it was about catching the details and how he moved. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry somehow managed to get past him and he heard the other boy curse behind him before Harry passed the ball to Kise again who shot the ball through the hoop. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“That was awesome!” Kise cheered. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Good job, Ry-chin,” Atsushi complimented lazily. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks,” Harry smiled. “But you’re all holding back on me.” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

That got some shrugs. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Not much,” Akashi said with a contemplative look. “You’re pretty good for a newcomer.” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry smiled and leaned against Atsushi who had stopped beside him. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, keeping up with you lot has me exhausted,” Harry said.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

They laughed and Harry smiled slightly. He couldn’t help but feel a little more at ease as he got along with Atsushi’s friends. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Do you have any?” Atsushi asked eagerly looking at Harry. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. They were all taking a break now and the conversations about school and their different basketball teams paused to look at Harry and Atsushi. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Have what?” Aomine asked curiously. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry pulled out a large box from his bag (a cooling charm to keep it fresh) and opened the lid. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“What is that?” Kuroko asked looking at it. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Treacle tart,” Harry said. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s delicious,” Atsushi said almost drooling as he stared at it. “Ry-chin is a great cook!” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s enough for everyone,” Harry said feeling a little self-conscious as they looked at him. “Though, Atsushi is likely to eat it all if you don’t hurry.” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

They laughed and nodded. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“That I would believe,” Aomine said. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry watched as they all accepted a plate and sat down to eat. He felt uncommonly nervous as they tried it. Atsushi was already eating beside him and looked like he always did, smiling and like he was enjoying something good.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s good,” Kuroko spoke up. “I’ve never tasted this before.” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Agreed,” Aomine nodded. “I can see why Murasakibara likes it so much.” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry smiled. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, it is good,” Akashi said. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“So, when and how did you get together?” Kise asked. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry looked up and saw them looking at him and even Midorima looked like he was curious though he tried to hide it by focusing on his lucky item for the day (a bear statue). 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Well…” Harry knew he was blushing and glanced at Atsushi who was smiling and looked like he was remembering something good. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Ry-chin came to watch our match against Seirin,” Atsushi said. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

That got some raised brows. “The one you lost?” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Atsushi frowned. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course it was the one they lost, idiot,” Midorima huffed. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Oi!” Aomine frowned.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“That’s the only time they played against Seirin this year,” Midorima rolled his eyes. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry bit back a smile as he watched them bicker. He was reminded of his friends just being here and it kind of hurt but at the same time felt good.

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Quiet,” Akashi interrupted the bickering. “I thought you wanted answers to your question.” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah, right.” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

They looked to Harry and Atsushi again who had picked up a bag of crisps and tried to open it. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

“I was on my own and Ry-chin came to find me after the match,” Atsushi said. “That’s when we got together. Ry-chin, can you help me?” 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Harry smiled softly at him and opened the bag for him before handing it back. 

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_-Flashback-_

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry felt worried. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Atsushi had looked so lost when the match finished and Harry couldn’t help to feel worried and restless. He wished he could change it and make it better but he was not sure how. The match had been a good one, and Harry could tell that Atsushi and his team had done their best but Seirin had just been better. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry knew that losing was never fun and he had hated it when he had lost against Hufflepuff third year. Nothing the others could say would make the feeling go away, and he knew that there was nothing he could say to Atsushi that would make it better. But something inside of him told him that he had to try. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Why? _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Why did he feel like it was he that had lost? Why did he feel so heavy? _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_He shook it off the best he could as he got out of his seat and walked out of the gym where the match had been played. He was just lucky that he spotted a familiar figure slip out through the doors leading outside. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_He followed and found Atsushi sitting on a bench almost hidden from view. He was bent forward and was staring at the ground. His hair had fallen down to cover his face and hid it mostly from Harry’s view. He was still dressed in the jersey but had a jacket thrown over it. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Something clenched inside of Harry at the sight. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Hey,” Harry said stepping forward and Atsushi’s head snapped up. A strange look crossed his face as he stared at Harry like he wasn’t quite sure he actually could believe what he saw._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ry-chin,” Atsushi said. “You saw the match?” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yes,” Harry nodded. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“You shouldn’t have,” Atsushi said looking away. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“I wanted to,” Harry said stepping closer. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry sighed softly before he made a bold choice and reached out grabbing Atsushi’s hand. Atsushi blinked as he looked at Harry and then their connected hands but he didn’t pull it free (it’s not like he couldn’t do that if he really wanted to, he was stronger than Harry after all)._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Why?” Atsushi asked looking at their joint hands. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry frowned slightly as he tried to find the right answer. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Is it wrong to want to see your friend play?” Harry asked making Atsushi look up before looking away again. Harry hoped he wouldn’t push it…_

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry swallowed and pulled his hand from Atsushi and reached for his bag. He was aware of Atsushi still form beside him as he pulled out a box. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Here,” Harry said as he removed the lid. “I brought you some treacle tart.” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Atsushi looked to the box and then at Harry and again he had a look in his eyes that Harry was not sure how to read or if he was ready to put words to what they said. His inside felt like it was filled with butterflies and he felt warm. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“You made it for me?” Atsushi asked. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Y-yes,” Harry nodded. “Thought you would want some.” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Atsushi nodded and accepted the box. He started to eat and Harry couldn’t help but watch him, noticing his lips and how his mouth opened and closed around the fork. Harry swallowed but didn’t look away as Atsushi finished the treacle tart. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Why is Ry-chin here?” Atsushi asked again._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“I…I told you,” Harry said shifting in his seat. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry met Atsushi’s eyes and was unable to look away. His violet eyes suddenly seemed darker and more intense as he locked Harry in place. Suddenly it was harder to breathe and his stomach tingled pleasantly. Abruptly and with rushed movements Harry found himself yanked closer and pressed against a strong chest before lips crushed down on his in a rough kiss. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry stilled in surprise before he registered what was happening. Strong arms were around him, holding him, a hand moved up his back to his neck as if wanting to keep Harry there and leaving a hot scolding trace. Everything seemed to have caught on fire as the mouth against his own worked his own into moving and Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. His own arms moved on their own accord up against a firm chest and to Atsushi’s shoulders clutching the jacket as if he tried to anchor himself to the taller boy._

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_It was impossible for Harry to say when his mind finally caught up with him and he realised that he was being kissed by Atsushi. He pushed against Atsushi’s chest and the other boy pulled back but kept his arms around Harry. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“What…” Harry blinked trying to get out of the daze that he had found himself in. “You…” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ry-chin?” Atsushi’s voice was rougher than normal. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“We can’t…” Harry said trying to pull away feeling confused yet sad and he something inside of him broke slightly. “We can’t…” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_With strength he didn’t know he had, or maybe Atsushi let go of him, he pulled away and got up from the bench. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“Why?” Atsushi asked. “I like Ry-chin. Doesn’t Ry-chin like me?” _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry looked over at Atsushi who was staring at Harry. Harry inhaled sharply when spotting the vulnerable look in those violet eyes that Harry realised that he really, really liked. The way the light played with them and the way that they lit up when Atsushi saw something he liked… the way they turned warm when they looked at Harry… _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_“You’re upset,” Harry said forcing his voice to be calm but it broke slightly anyway. “You just lost and you’re upset. I understand, but I can’t…I can’t be with you like this when you’re sad and needs someone to comfort you.” When you will regret it tomorrow was left unsaid. _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ _Atsushi got to his feet and was looking at Harry with a small frown before he sighed. _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ry-chin is being silly again,” he said. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Silly?” Harry repeated suddenly angry. “Why am I being silly?! I just don’t want…I can’t be with you like this, Atsushi.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry turned away and missed the way Atsushi’s eyes lit up at the use of his first name. Harry swallowed again and tried to force the tears away. He didn’t want to show how much he hurt. He couldn’t be with Atsushi when the other boy just needed comfort. He needed something else to focus on and Harry couldn’t be it, not when he realised what he was feeling for the other boy was more than just friendship. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Like what?” Atsushi asked. “Ry-chin is being confusing. I like Ry-chin. I want to be with Ry-chin.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry stilled slightly as hope rose up in his chest but Harry pushed it back down again. Atsushi had a way of speaking that sometimes seemed like he meant more than he said. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I like you, Atsushi,” Harry forced himself to say. “I can’t be like this and then go back to being the one who gives you food. I…I just can’t.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry couldn’t believe that he hadn’t seen how he felt for the other boy until now. How he had missed the way his insides fluttered and how he felt warm and his heart skipped a beat around the other boy all the time recently was a mystery to him. It came crashing down on him now and having felt the strong arms around him and the chapped lips against his own… he wasn’t sure how he would be able to go back to just being a friend and not wishing for more…_

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Silly, Ry-chin,” Atsushi said again and his voice was closer and before Harry could snap at him he found himself pulled back against a firm chest and being hugged from behind. Atsushi bent down to rest his head against Harry’s shoulder. “I told you I like you, didn’t I?” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry stood still. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yeah, but…” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I like you, Ry-chin,” Atsushi said again and Harry wondered if he had ever heard Atsushi sound so serious. “I liked you from the beginning. You were always so sad and looked so lost and I just wanted to make you smile and make you happy again. You are special and kind, and warm, and you always give me your cakes and you watch me eat with a smile and not frowning because you think I shouldn’t eat like that.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry blinked as he tried to make sense of what Atsushi was saying. Was it possible that Atsushi really liked him like that? _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You…you really like me?” Harry asked suddenly feeling vulnerable and out of sorts. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yes,” Atsushi said and turned Harry around so that he was facing him. A hand went under Harry’s face and he tipped it up so that he was forced to look up and meet Atsushi’s eyes. They were warm and intense. “And you like me. Why are you pulling away?” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry stared at him with wide eyes unable to answer. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I…” Harry said. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I want to kiss you,” Atsushi whispered hoarsely. “Tell me no.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry was acutely aware of the strong arms around him and the chest pressed against his own and the warmth surrounding him as he stared up at the other boy. Reasons, excuses for not taking the chance rang in his ears but Harry couldn’t listen to them. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I won’t,” Harry said quietly. “I won’t say no.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Atsushi looked at him for a moment longer before bending down and this time Harry was ready when lips were pressed against his own and his arms went around Atsushi’s neck to pull him closer. The kiss deepened and Harry couldn’t help but moan softly as he felt Atsushi’s tongue slipped inside his mouth and he was pulled impossibly closer. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry never had much experience with kissing. He had only really kissed Cho before and that had been wet and had not felt like this. Again it felt like he was on fire now and he was extra aware of everywhere Atsushi was touching. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_They pulled back when they both needed air and Atsushi rested his forehead against Harry’s. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Ry-chin is my boyfriend now?” Atsushi asked. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“If you want me,” Harry said and laughed when Atsushi hugged him so hard that he lifted him off the ground. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_-End flashback-_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry was on the bench again watching the other play and talked with Momoi. She explained some of the game for him and also told him more about Atsushi and how he had been back at Teiko. Harry enjoyed listening to her and hearing more stories about Atsushi and his friends. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re up,” Akashi said stopping in front of Momoi. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Eh?” Momoi blinked. “But…” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on,” Akashi smiled at her. “I’ll sub with you.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry smiled slightly as he saw the way Momoi smiled and jumped to her feet. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We won’t take it easy on you just because you’re a girl!” Aomine said. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on! You can take it a little easy on me!” Momoi protested. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry chuckled amused even as he felt Akashi look at him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Something on your mind, Akashi-kun?” Harry asked glancing over at him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Murasakibara is my friend,” Akashi said coolly. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know,” Harry said turning so he was facing the other boy. “He talks about you.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Akashi nodded, “I treated them all wrong for a long time, but they’re still my friends. I don’t want to see him hurt.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry nodded having expected a conversation like this so he wasn’t that surprised that it was happening now. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can’t promise that I won’t hurt him,” Harry said slowly and saw the narrowed eyes. “But I will never hurt him on purpose, Akashi-kun. Life is unpredictable and I don’t know what will happen in the future. But I really care about Atsushi, Akashi-kun.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Akashi stared at him for a moment before he nodded. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I guess that has to be good enough,” Akashi said. “But, Potter-san, if you hurt him I will not go easy on you. Just a fair warning.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Understood,” Harry nodded. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_-Flashback-_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ “So.” Tatsuya looked at Harry who just looked back. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“So.” Harry said. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tatsuya rolled his eyes._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You and Atsushi,” Tatsuya said. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yes?” Harry wasn’t going to give anything for free. He knew what Tatsuya was trying to do, or find out but Harry wanted to hear him say it. And by the look Tatsuya gave him he realised the same. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You’re together now,” Tatsuya said. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yes,” Harry said and didn’t even care that he was smiling. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“He really likes you,” Tatsuya said looking at Harry closely. “He has been talking about you ever since he met you.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry nodded feeling happy and content in a way that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I know,” Harry said. “I like him too.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tatsuya looked at him for a moment. “I have thought that you did. But, Harry, if you are not sure of your feelings for him, please don’t lead him on. Atsushi seems very trusting and almost childlike in some ways, but he doesn’t really let many people in. Not the way he has done with you.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry realised that Tatsuya really was worried and he could understand it._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I really do like him, Tatsuya,” Harry said. “I was slow in realising it, but I know that I have liked him for a while. I will do my best not to hurt him.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Tatsuya watched him closely again before he smiled and nodded before reaching out and patted Harry’s shoulder. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Then, I’m happy for you both,” he said. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Before Harry could answer Atsushi came back after having changed out of his jersey and while he still looked a little upset over the match he smiled when he saw Harry and immediately grabbed Harry’s hand. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_-End flashback-_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can take that for you if you want,” Harry offered when Momoi suggested a picture to remember the day. “It would be easier for you all to be in it that way.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Momoi looked at him and smiled, “okay, thank you!” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No problem,” Harry smiled back and accepted the camera from her and watched as they all gathered together. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay,” Momoi said, “stop moving around so much!” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry smiled as they listened. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Smile,” Harry called out and snapped the picture and to be safe he snapped another one just in case the first one didn’t turn out alright. He lowered the camera and handed it back to Momoi when she came bouncing back to him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks, Potter-san,” she said. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry nodded and looked over at Atsushi who was talking with Kuroko and Kise. He looked happy and Harry couldn’t help but smile. Watching him with his friends had Harry missing his own and he kind of wished he hadn’t left the way he had. He wished that Atsushi could meet them. He did wonder what Ron and Hermione would think about Atsushi. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You okay?” a voice asked making him jump and he realised that Kuroko had left Atsushi and was now beside him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Merlin,” Harry gasped. “I thought Atsushi was exaggerating when he told me how you could sneak up on people!” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kuroko stared at him with a blank expression on his face and Harry sighed. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“But, to answer your question,” Harry said lowering his hand from his chest, “I’m fine.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You looked sad,” Kuroko said bluntly. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry glanced at him before he shrugged, “guess watching you guys had me missing my old friends.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Kuroko nodded, “I would miss my friends too if I moved out of the country.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry smiled wryly. He hadn’t exactly moved as much as run away and not for the first time did he feel like a coward. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I…I didn’t leave in the best of ways,” Harry finally said. “They must be really upset with me.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ry-chin is upset?” Atsushi asked having overheard the last part of the comment and glanced at Kuroko. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just said my old friends must be upset with me,” Harry said with a shrug. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then call them,” Atsushi said simply. “Ry-chin is missing them, right?” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry nodded but it wasn’t like he could just call them… 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_-Flashback-_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry smiled happily as he was half-lying on top of Atsushi with his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. They had traded kisses on and off but mostly just enjoyed the closeness and the feeling of being together. Atsushi still got upset at times thinking about the loss, but mostly he was happy. He had taken a small pause in playing, though Atsushi had said he had quit. But Harry was sure that he would play again soon. He had noticed the way Atsushi had been looking at the basketball lately. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_But Harry didn’t push. He even stopped Tatsuya from pressing Atsushi knowing that it had to come from him if he wanted to continue or not. He was the one who knew best what he felt when he played and Harry thought that maybe a break would be good in order to find out that he really liked the sport despite his bitterness._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Tell me about Ry-chin’s friends,” Atsushi broke the silence. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry stilled and he felt how Atsushi’s arms tightened around him. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Um…why?” Harry managed. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You never talk about them,” Atsushi said._

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_That was true. He never did talk about Ron and Hermione. Not because he didn’t miss them but because he did. He was about to say that he didn’t want to talk about it, but he realised that he really wanted Atsushi wanted to know Ron and Hermione. He wanted them to meet Atsushi…_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I have two best friends,” Harry said after a while. “Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I met them when I were 11 and started a boarding school in Scotland.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Scotland?” Atsushi asked. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Mm,” Harry said absentmindedly. “My parents also attended the same school. That’s why I went there. I met Ron on the train and we became friends right away. He’s loyal and brave, but he can be a little immature at times. He has been a great friend most of the times. He is really good at chess, he has never lost a game, I wonder how he would do against that friend of yours, Akashi? You said he was good at both chess and shogi, right?” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Yeah,” Atsushi nodded. “He would win, though.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry smiled slightly, “hm, I see. Well, it would be interesting to see them play, I think. Well, Hermione is the smartest person I know. She’s a know-it-all, but also loyal and she has gotten me out of trouble more times than I can count.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry traced a random pattern on Atsushi’s chest as he talked. It felt rather good talking about them again. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“You don’t talk to them?” Atsushi asked. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“No,” Harry said. “I… I left. They must be angry with me now. I didn’t really say goodbye.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Atsushi was silent for a moment, “why?” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Because I couldn’t be there anymore and everything reminded me of Sirius and…” Harry trailed off. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Shh,” Atsushi said and pulled Harry closer. “It’s okay.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry couldn’t help but smile a little. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Your friends will wait for you too. That’s what real friends do.” _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Harry couldn’t help but feel a flare of hope at his words even if he knew that both Ron and Hermione would be angry and probably would yell at him a lot he hoped that they might be able to forgive him one day. _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_-End flashback-_

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry smiled as he lied down beside Atsushi on the large bed and felt the strong arms around him holding him close. They had both changed into nightclothes and had gotten ready for the night. Harry had booked a hotel room when they first made plans on going to Tokyo to visit Atsushi’s friends. Atsushi wasn’t ready to tell his family about Harry yet, and Harry understood and wasn’t going to pressure him to do so. That’s why they didn’t stay at Atsushi’s home while they were there. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My friends liked you,” Atsushi said. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m glad,” Harry mumbled pressing his face into Atsushi’s neck and pressed a light kiss against the skin there and felt more than he heard the small gasp going through his boyfriend. “I liked them to.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mm,” Atsushi hummed and pulled Harry closer. “Thank you for coming and for agreeing to come and meet Kuro-chin’s team.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry just nodded and burrowed closer to Atsushi. He felt strong hands move across his back and to his hair and sighed contentedly. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Ry-chin is the best,” Atsushi said. “I really like Ry-chin.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Harry pulled back slightly so he could look at Atsushi who was smiling up at him and Harry reached out to trace Atsushi’s face. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re pretty great yourself,” Harry smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Atsushi’s lips.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It was true. Harry was not sure how he had gotten so lucky to meet Atsushi and get his attention like this. To be allowed to stay this close and see a side of Atsushi that he rarely showed to anyone. He looked forward to getting to know him even better and could see him in his life for a long time. It was almost scary how fast and completely Harry had fallen for the boy underneath him. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

While Harry missed Sirius something fierce and wished for his godfather back, and he still got moments where grief would make him want to scream and rage, he was also feeling grateful for having found Atsushi. There was a lot that Harry would have done differently. Like telling Ron and Hermione goodbye, to keep in touch with them, and he knew that he would have to write a very long letter and apologise to them soon. He could only hope that they would forgive him one day, but at the same time, he never wanted to change the fact that he had met Atsushi. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I never knew that someone stealing my treacle tart would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to me,” Harry said when he pulled back from the kiss and smiled down at Atsushi. “Or that kidnapping could lead to this.” 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Silly, Ry-chin,” Atsushi grinned and pulled Harry down again and kissed him hungrily and Harry could only manage to think that he hoped this never stopped before thoughts were lost and he could only feel. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? XD 
> 
> I'm curious to hear what you think about this one! :) There is an opening for a second chapter here, but I can't promise that there will be one so, for now, this will stay as complete and as a one-shot. It was fun writing a one-shot with this pairing. I had fun exploring their relationship. XD I must admit that it has been fun to write something other than my ongoing stories. It was good with a little break now and then in order to write on this one instead. I got the idea and I just had to write it while it was in my mind. I have been working on it for the last month or so, and it's finally ready to be uploaded and shared with all of you. :) 
> 
> Hope you like it! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
